Darth Maul
'''Darth Maul '''was a "Zabrak" Sith lord and apprentice of Darth Sidious. He had two brothers named Feral, and Savage Opress. Background Early lífe Darth Maul was born on Iridonia, but he grew up on Dathomir with other Zabrak Nightbrothers. The Sith Lord Darth Sidious took young Darth Maul from there at an early age. In Maul's early training Darth Sidious told him the ways of the Dark Side. Maul didn't even know that his master was the apprentice of Darth Plagueis. After Sidious killed Plagueis, Maul became his official apprentice. They continued the Rule of Two, which allowed only one Sith master and one Sith apprentice. Maul grew up to become a dangerous Sith lord, and was chosen to use his special double-bladed sith lightsaber. He eventually got his own ship called the Sith Infiltrator, with his own custom speeder bike called Bloodfin. First missions Maul's first mission was to put the criminal organization Black Sun in 33 BBY. Later Sidious pitted him against the force -sensitive Drovian Silus, who was a gladiator. Naboo and presumed death In 32 BBY he was ajects to Viceroy Nute Gunray and Rune Haako on the Blockade of Naboo after Queen Amidala escaped. Darth Maul battled Qui-Gon Jinn on Tatooine to kill Padmé Amidala and young Anakin Skywalker. But Qui-Gon managed to escape the Sith Lord. Qui-Gon Jinn then spoke with the Jedi Council to find out that the Sith lords had returned from a thousand years. Maul later duelled him and his padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi on Naboo. Maul killed Qui-Gon Jinn, but in the end Obi-Wan cut him in two halves and he fell into the reactor pit. Although he was killed by the Jedi, his body started tumbling down to the reactor pit and was disintegrated. Return 10 Years later Maul was cloned during the Clone Wars by his brother Savage Opress when he found him on Lotho Minor. When Savage did find him on that planet, he saw his lost brother with six cybernetic legs. Maul had to use this apparatus because of what happened 10 years back, when the real Maul was cut in two halves by Obi-Wan Kenobi. When Darth Maul figured out that Savage was his brother, the two worked together to try and defeat their nemesis, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Role in Lego® Star Wars Minifigure The Darth Maul minifigure was made in two different versions. The minifigure orignally had a wider face. His minifigure always comes with a black hood, and a black cape. In 2011, Lego released a newer version of the Darth Maul minifigure. The head's red face was "skinnier", or more compact. The eyes were bigger, and less menacing. The torso of Darth Maul was changed, so that they were still using the same colors, but the design on the torso piece was different. The torso also included a small pack on his hip, that was not there before. But, the main difference was the horns. The new Darth Maul minifigure inluded attachacle horns. They were a separate piece, made out of rubber, that would fit on top of a minifigure's head. When the horns were on the head the hood would not be able to go on, meaning, his horns would have to be removed first, before the hood can be placed on (and vice-versa). The horns piece also will fit on the old Darth Maul minifigure, and the sets with the new one would sometimes come with an extra pair of horns. The Darth Maul minifigure somewhat resembles the Savage Opress minifigure (who is Darth Maul's brother), because the Savage Opress minifigure also has face markings, (although they are in a different design), and a horns piece. The main difference between them is that Savage Opress's face is yellow, whereas Darth Maul's is red. The horns piece also looks like a crown when placed on other minifigures. Game character The code to unlock Darth Maul is "EUK421." Gallery Both Mauls (crowns).jpg|Both the Darth Maul minifigures with horns on their heads Both Mauls.jpg|Both the Darth Maul minifigures Old Maul.jpg|The older version of Darth Maul Darth Maul.jpg|The old Darth Maul (with hood on) Darth mual.jpg|Another picture of the new Darth Maul minifigure 1.JPG2a487c9c-dd04-43eb-a4f2-5bb24a0110beLarger.jpg|Darth Maul with some photo editing... Appearances Sets *3340 Star Wars 1 *7101 Lightsaber Duel *7151 Sith Infiltrator *7663 Sith Infiltrator *7961 Darth Maul's Sith Infiltrator *Zeller's Value Pack *9509 LEGO Star Wars Advent Calendar *5000062 Darth Maul Video Games *Lego Star Wars The Video Game *Lego Star Wars The Complete Saga *LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars de:Darth Maul nl:Darth Maul Category:Game characters Category:Minifigures Category:Minifigures from Episode I Category:Sith Category:Zabrak